


First night in forever

by Smach



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smach/pseuds/Smach
Summary: Onshot of Tobin and Christens’ wedding night.





	First night in forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece ever, 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated but please be kind with it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Smach

We've known each other for 3 years now been together for 1 of them.

I just proposed today, I cannot imagine my life without Christen by my side anymore she is now what i wake up and push through my demons for, every single day.

The wedding was a haze, all I could remember is how beautifully mesmerizing she was walking down the aisle looking me straight in the eye, and everything just muted away till the end of our ceremony, I was lost in her eyes the whole time.

………

I carried her over our hotel room threshold, her smile dazzling me

"I’m going to get out of this tux and you out of this dress because I’ve had enough of them" I said laughing

I headed to the bathroom to change and the moment I closed the door, I closed my eyes and my breathing started to increase rapidly,

"it’s gonna be ok just relax" I kept telling myself over and over again till my breathing started to settle a bit,

I changed into shorts and a shirt, nothing fancy.

I went out, found her sitting on the bed in a similar attire to mine, a smile crept to my face when i saw her nervously fidgeting with her wedding band and looking down at her hands.

The smile fell from my face when the idea of her regretting her decision flooded my mind.

"Do you regret marrying me?" I asked in a voice smaller than I intended.

She shot out of the bed, dashed to me and held my face in her hands

"Never ever think that, you know how much I love you, I wouldn’t have gone this far if I wasn’t 100 percent sure, and I am, I want to have a life with you, have kids one day, and grow old together" Christen said with heat

"Really?" I asked with unshed tears in my eyes.

"I love you" Christen said with so much vulnerability and conviction in her eyes that I felt stupid for even asking.

I grabbed her in a bruising hug.

“I love you" I whispered in her ear as i held for what felt like ages,

"So this is about sex?" I asked as I pulled back from the hug

"Why do you have to be so blunt about it?" Christen asked blushing and smacking my shoulder lightly.

"Well, that is one of the many reasons you love me." I said laughing

We both laughed heartily ... when the laughter died down I saw her start to fidget with her ring again, I held her hands in mine, she looked up at me,

"We don’t have to do anything tonight, that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to rip these clothes and have my way with you, but I want to our first time to be special, not hungry, I can wait for as long as you need to be ready for this, I love you so much already, sex is just the sherry on top" I said with conviction

She smiled a watery smile,  
"But what if after you waited, you ... you didn’t like it when we " Christen started

I cut her off “I will love anything I do with you, understand that and I will be just fine"

I kissed her forehead and she leaned in me and I held her tight, but after a while the days’ weight settled into our bones so I carried Christen to the bed, lying side by side,

Her head resting on my collar bone, I looked her in the eye

"Can i have a good night kiss?" I asked hopeful

"I thought you’d never ask" she breathed

I leaned in carefully and brushed our lips together, sparks cursing through my body like the first time we kissed and I lived for that. I couldn’t help my mind wondering about how I would live my whole life just kissing her like this and nothing more and I would die happily in the end.

The kiss ended when the need for oxygen overcame our hunger, my eyes where still closed and I dared not open them for I know she will see the unshed tears in there and vulnerability in them.

“I know” she whispered in my ear, then added “me too”

I could hear everything I was feeling in that moment in her voice and I couldn’t help the tears from running down my checks.

 

She snuggled closely into me, her heart rate still elevated so I knew she was still awake,

I closed my eyes feeling the tears pour out and I asked in a surge of confidence/ adrenaline.

“What if I couldn’t do it? You will be stuck with an incompetent partner for the rest of your life … I really don’t want to lose you” a sob escaped me before I could stop it.

“Hey, who talks about losing someone on their wedding night? And who said I would ever lose you? And because of a trivial cause nonetheless?” she said as she pulled me in her hug.

“You’re right I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought this up now” I sniffled

“No no don’t apologize, where is this coming from?” Christen asked

“It’s just that I have never been with anyone before and It’s just very scary to me, I don’t think I will be ever enough to anyone I’m with and especially you, you deserve so much more than me in the first place, someone that can give you what you deserve, a good life a family and stability, happiness …..” I trailed off

“And my heart has no say in this? I love you more than I have loved anyone or anything before, and who said that you won’t give me a good life and a family? You already gave me the best days of my life those past 3 years. We are already a family, I cannot ask for any better family that this.” She said with tears threatening to spill over but a smile gracing her lips.

I nodded and snuggled deeper into her, feeling for the first time in a long time at ease with my feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Smach.


End file.
